Choices
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 09 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Not What You Think |nextEpisode= Break Up, Shut Up }} is the ninth episode of season three of Happy Hill. Category:Happy HillCategory:Happy Hill Episodes Synopsis The plot unravels as secrets and lies begin unfolding. The residents only have so much time before everything changes around them. Plot Miguel sits in the cafe, Negan and Lune sitting the opposite side of him, making small conversation with them until Jayme and Chey enter, Negan and Lune say goodbye to Miguel as they must go. Jayme and Chey take their place in the seats. Jayme asks why Miguel called him. Miguel tells him what happened with Maria and says that it might be over between them. Maria sits on a chair inside Purry’s bright room, Purry sitting cross legged on the bed opposite her. Maria tells the exact same story as Miguel told Chey and Jayme. Maria says how they always keep ending up not going on dates and she even says how they use the same excuses. Purry says that they might be able to talk about it, but that’s when Maria starts crying. Maria shows Purry the note she found in Miguel’s house. It says that Miguel owes money and if he doesn’t give it in 24 hours, there will be consequences. Purry’s eyebrows furrow as she tries to understand the meaning behind this. Purry suggests that it was a prank, maybe played by someone in town but Maria doesn’t seem to believe her. Jayme and Chey try and coax Miguel to tell him what’s wrong with him. Miguel seems reluctant to tell the couple the full story, which Chey realises. Miguel suddenly says, after a while of silence, that he might need to leave town. Purry hugs Maria, telling her everything will be okay. Purry apologizes and says she has to go, saying she has a “date”. Maria’s eyebrow raises, asking who it is. Purry blushes, saying it’s not really a date but more of a friendly outing! Maria giggles, her sadness seeming to disappear for a second before returning again. Purry promises she’ll tell her all about it as they both leave the house. Jayme and Chey tell Miguel that it’s crazy that he’d have to leave town over something as small as this but Miguel insists that if they knew the full story they’d be changing their minds and leaving, too. Chey yells at him to tell them the full story, Miguel excuses himself from the table and tells them that he’ll talk to them later, he then leaves. Chey groans, flopping her face onto Jayme’s shoulder. Maria wanders around town, she considers going to Miguel’s house to wait for him but she doesn’t fully know. She sits at the fountain, failing to notice Austin sitting on the bench until he gives a friendly hello, causing her to jump out of her skin. He apologizes, Maria says it’s alright and continues to sulk. Austin walks over, sitting beside her although keeping some distance between them, he asks her what’s wrong and to his surprise, she begins venting what she told Purry to Austin, although leaving out the money part. Miguel gets home, noticing his door is unlocked. He opens the door slowly and peeks inside. His eyes widen as he notices his house trashed, sofa flipped and tabled smashed. A note stuck on the other side of the door, reading. “ONE HOUR”. Only a few seconds earlier, Maria notices Miguel walking into his house, she follows him. Credits * Trivia *